<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lay all your love on me by stillthelxuvre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217228">lay all your love on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillthelxuvre/pseuds/stillthelxuvre'>stillthelxuvre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillthelxuvre/pseuds/stillthelxuvre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dani felt like she already knew her, which was impossible because she remembered every single person she met”</p><p> </p><p>Just a mamma mia universe damie AU because i don’t know what i’m doing anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lay all your love on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining and everyone was dancing, laughing, and running through the island, it was a happy environment, full of joy and lightness. It was almost impossible to feel sad in that little, but amazing island in the middle of Greece. </p><p>Dani was sitting in the edge of her bed, with her guitar trying to write something worthy, she was born in the island, her mom owned the hotel they lived in, the years went by and a lot of people visited the island, some came for curiosity, just to know how it looked like, stayed one night and then left, others came to shoot movies or videos, and then, again, left. There wasn’t so many people who were willing to stay more than three days in the island, and for Dani, that was pretty sad because she loved getting to know people and their stories, she found it really interesting. </p><p>-Dani, sweetie, are you busy?.- Her mom entered the room without knocking.</p><p>-Do you need something? i’m trying to write.- </p><p>-A girl arrived, and i’m busy fixing some things in the kitchen, would you be so kind and go help her?.- </p><p>-Where is owen? or henry?.- </p><p>-They went to the grocery store, c’mon Dani, it’s just a few minutes and then you can get back here and stay all day if you want to.-</p><p>-Okay.- Dani left her guitar apart, fixed her hair a little and went to welcome the new guest. She was getting to dock when she saw the girl from afar, she looked english, or american, she couldn’t recall, she only had one bag and she was alone, it seemed weird to Dani, people never went to Greece alone.</p><p>-Good morning welcome Skiathos, my name is Dani and i’m gonna help you with your bags, i see you only have one so you can give it to me if you want and we can get to the reception so i can sign you in.- The girl looked at her and gave her a smile, Dani felt like she already knew her, which was impossible because she remembered every single person she met</p><p>-It’s okay, i can carry it myself, i’m Jamie.- The girl stretched her hand and Dani took it in hers. </p><p>-It’s a pleasure, follow me so i can sign you in.- Dani started walking and the girl followed her, looking around the place, Jamie felt at home, she had never seen a place like that, with not a lot of people but full of joy and, as it seemed from afar, full of love. They got to the reception and Dani went to the other side so she could sign her up. </p><p>-And, we’re almost done, you just need to give me your autograph here and we’re done.- Jamie laughed at that and took the pen.</p><p>-Oh, you left a heart.- </p><p>-You wanted an autograph, i gave you one.-</p><p>-My bad then.- Dani laughed, it wasn’t funny at all, but she felt like laughing.-Can i ask, why are you here?, i mean, why did you come to the island?...alone.-</p><p>-Well, it’s easy, i wanted to discover myself, leave home for a while, or forever, and see the world as it is, not in pictures, so i came to Greece, i got into a boat and it left me here, it’s nice.- </p><p>-That’s really interesting, but i’m afraid to tell you that there’s not a lot to do in this island, more than getting drunk, go to the beach, swim in the sea and probably find the love of your life, but, there’s only old people these days so at least you like old men, i’m afraid you will get bored. How long do you plan to stay?.- </p><p>-It’s okay, i’ll find something to do, you’re here and you’re not old, and you don’t seem to be busy all the time, and, i don’t know how much i plan to stay, it’s just one day at a time for me, so i don’t plan things. - Dani was amused, the way the girl talked with conviction and confidence left her speechless, she wish she was a little bit more like that, but she was a mess. </p><p>-Let me show you your room, and then i’ll leave you alone so you can relax, unpack your bag and settle in. - Dani took a key from the desk behind her and started walking, giving the girl a sign so she follows her. -Welcome to, as my mom would say, paradise.- Dani opened the door and left Jamie in, the room was big and bright and it had a big window where you could see the sea. -This is the best room we have, nobody wants it cause it’s too small for more than one person so i guess you’re in luck today, i hope you like it and enjoy your stay, you can find me downstairs or at any part of the hotel b..-</p><p>-Wait.- Jamie called and Dani turned around, she caught her stare and their eyes met for the first time. -Would you...would you show me around?, if you’re not to busy, i don’t want to bother you.- Dani smiled at the girl’s question.</p><p>-Oh, it’s okay, of course i would, i was going to do that before you asked me but i didn’t wanted to seem invasive.- </p><p>-You’re not, at all.- </p><p>-It’s just that, you’re the first young person to come here in a while, and i get bored, maybe a little too much sometimes, and it would be great to have some company even for a few minutes.- Dani realized she was talking too much. -Okay so, i’ll stop talking now, let’s go.- Jamie smiled and Dani took her hand to lead her through the hotel, the moment she realized it, she let go of the girls hand and continued walking and talking, Jamie didn’t understand why Dani let go of her hand, but she liked her company. </p><p>—</p><p>-I see you get along pretty well with the new guest.- Her mom said when she entered the kitchen to get something for lunch. -How old is she? sixteen?.- </p><p>-Mom! no; she’s not, she’s my age, and she’s cool, i showed her around and we got fun.- </p><p>-I’m happy for you dear, but don’t get too attached, you know, people come and go and they don’t stay for too long.-</p><p>-I know, she doesn’t know how much she’s staying yet, so i can get a little bit of fun for a couple of days.- And Hannah was really happy for her daughter, she didn’t have any friends and they rarely have guests of Dani’s age, but she knew her, and she would get attached to people even if she saw them just two times, that was the way she was, and Hannah didn’t want her daughter to have her heart broken...again. Dani noticed her mom was worried, even if she didn’t show it. -It’s okay mom, it won’t happen again, i promise.- Hannah kissed her daughter’s cheeks.</p><p>—</p><p>Dani was once again in her room, with her guitar in her lap and a feeling of disappointment she couldn’t even describe, she couldn’t write anything because she hadn’t live at all, what was she gonna write about? she had already wrote about that time a tourist broke her heart, but she was younger then, and stupid. She spent nights and days in the island, the only time she went to the city was in the winter, when she would work at a little supermarket near the dock, she spent 6 hours per day there and then she would come back, in the winter, there were no tourist so the island was just for her, owen, henry and her. Dani wasn’t completely lonely, she got a few friends on the other side who worked with her and sometimes they went partying, but when she came back to the island, she would only find her mother, owen and henry, sometimes Henry’s nephews, Flora and Miles who came to visit his uncle and Dani would take care of them. Of course, Dani wanted to live a little, to get out of the island and see the the world as it truly was, but she couldn’t do that to her mother</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you saw, this isn’t an adaptation of mamma mia, i’m just using the universe, i’ll uploading this everytime i have a new chapter!, please give me a feedback, and i hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>